Mes vies près de toi
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "John sentit soudain une présence derrière lui, et deux canines froides se posèrent dans son cou. "Bonjour, toi. Pour une surprise, s'en est une… Je suis content de te revoir." Un immense soulagement envahi John. La mort ne serait pas pour cette fois, finalement." [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour la magnifique Clelia Kerlais ! Vampire!lock]


**Mes vies près de toi**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonsoir à tous, et BON ANNIVERSAIRE CLELIA ! (presque pas en retard, en plus).

J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le Vampire!lock, alors voilà :) Ce n'est pas aussi bien que _Les plaies qui guérissent_ , mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

La victime n'eut pas le temps de hurler. Vif comme l'éclair, la créature avait planté ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou, et l'humain ne put émettre qu'un gargouillis alors que son sang quittait son organisme.

Brisant le silence, une détonation retentit alors dans la ruelle. La balle atteignit le vampire dans le dos et transperça son cœur, le faisant s'effriter en milliers de particules grises.

La poussière retourne à la poussière.

John se précipita vers la femme qui s'était effondrée sur le béton, la flaque de sang sous elle grandissant à une vitesse alarmante. Retirant la sacoche qui lui battait le flan, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et en sortit sa trousse de secours. Avec des gestes experts, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire cesser l'hémorragie, mais il savait qu'il était peut-être trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit – on survivait rarement quand on avait la gorge ouverte.

Malgré tout, il saisit son téléphone et appela les secours. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à temps…

Alors qu'il donnait l'adresse du lieu à son interlocuteur, il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et deux canines froides se posèrent sur la peau exposée de son cou. John se figea. Son portable, qu'il tenait coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, glissa et se fracassa sur le sol.

John se fustigea intérieurement. Il aurait dû faire attention, il aurait dû vérifier que les environs étaient sûrs ! Maintenant il allait mourir – de manière idiote en plus – alors qu'il n'avait même pas trente ans, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis quelques vies.

John attendit donc l'inéluctable. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre son pistolet assez vite, et son pieu était coincé à l'arrière de son pantalon, impossible à attraper donc. Il eut quand même la pensée réconfortante qu'il emporterait ce vampire avec lui. C'était au moins ça !

Soudain, la froideur des dents qui appuyait contre sa carotide disparut, et la chaleur d'une langue la remplaça, léchant la sueur froide qui s'était accumulée dans le creux de son cou.

« Et bien, pour une surprise, c'en est une… Je suis content de te revoir. » murmura une voix grave à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Un immense soulagement envahit John, et tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. La mort ne serait pas pour cette fois, finalement.

« Dans cette vie, c'est John Watson. » dit-il en réponse à la question muette.

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui, croisant des yeux d'un gris surnaturel.

« Bonjour, Sherlock.

\- Bonjour, John, salua le vampire, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Depuis 1927. » répondit le médecin.

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, des sirènes se firent entendre au loin. John reporta son attention vers la femme couchée au sol dont il n'avait pas lâché le cou, arrêtant l'hémorragie de son mieux. Elle était encore vivante, mais à peine. S'il arrêtait d'exercer une pression sur la plaie, elle était morte.

« Il faut qu'on parte, le pressa Sherlock en se levant.

\- Elle va mourir, objecta John.

\- C'est une humaine, John, dit Sherlock avec exaspération. Elle mourra de toute façon. Et vu sa blessure, que tu restes ou pas, ils ne réussiront pas à la sauver.

\- Je vais au moins essayer. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré les siècles, son amant était toujours aussi absurdement altruiste.

« Pousse-toi. » dit-il finalement, alors que les sirènes se faisaient plus fortes.

Il se mit à la place du docteur, le sang recommençant à jaillir de la plaie dès que John enleva le tissu qu'il maintenait contre. Rapidement, Sherlock apposa ses lèvres contre la blessure et la lécha, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de ne pas boire le liquide, la femme n'en ayant déjà plus énormément dans le corps.

L'effet curatif de sa salive se mit immédiatement en marche, et la plaie se referma assez pour que le sang ne coule plus. Sherlock fit attention à ne pas la refermer complétement, cela serait trop suspect pour les secours qui arrivaient.

« Voilà, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Si elle a encore assez de sang dans le corps, elle survivra.

\- Tu as fait attention aux caméras de surveillance ? s'inquiéta John.

\- Bien sûr, s'insurgea Sherlock, scandalisé que le blond ait pu douter de lui. Je ne me serais pas montré s'il y en avait eu.

\- Très bien, céda John. Allons-y. »

Et ils disparurent dans une ruelle adjacente, alors que l'ambulance arrivait sur les lieux.

 **oOo**

John ne se souvenait pas de sa première vie. C'était au début de l'Antiquité, probablement : les vampires étaient apparus à cette époque, et John avait été créé, comme des milliers d'autres chasseurs, dans le but de les combattre.

Il était plus fort que les humains, avait plus de réflexes, des sens plus développés. Il connaissait instinctivement les points faibles des vampires, et avait toujours su comment les combattre. Son sang était un poison pour les créatures de la nuit, brûlant leurs veines jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Et surtout, quand il mourrait, il renaissait dans une autre famille et grandissait à nouveau.

Dans chacune de ses vies, jusqu'à ses six ans, il était comme tous les autres petits garçons. Mais à partir de cet âge, les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Et vers quinze ans, il était de nouveau prêt à chasser les créatures de la nuit et le faisait jusqu'à la mort – souvent provoquée par un vampire, d'ailleurs, même s'il avait eu des morts très variées.

Et dans la vie suivante, il recommençait.

Durant tout ce temps, il avait rencontré des centaines, des milliers de vampires. Certains avaient réussi à ne plus s'attaquer aux humains et vivaient parmi eux en toute tranquillité (l'impossibilité de s'exposer à la lumière du soleil étant un mythe), s'attaquant seulement aux criminels et aux ivrognes, prélevant juste assez de sang pour qu'ils survivent sans problème. Avec l'apparition des banques de sang, cela avait été encore plus simple pour eux de se le procurer en toute discrétion, surtout maintenant que la technologie surveillait chaque coin de rue et les forçait à prendre encore plus de précautions pour ne pas être découvert par les humains.

John avait de bons rapports avec eux, et s'était ainsi créé un solide réseau qui lui permettait d'être au courant de toute activité suspecte pouvant être causée par un vampire fou, ou un jeune vampire, quand son créateur n'avait pas pris la peine de le prendre en charge durant les première années de sa non-vie malgré les lois vampiriques en vigueur. C'étaient à ceux-là que John s'attaquait : ceux qui tuaient des humains en masse, ne cherchaient qu'à boire leur sang. Sa Toute-Puissance voulait protéger la vie, et John était sa main armée. Et cela arrangeait bien les autres vampires, qui ne voulaient surtout pas que les humains les découvrent. Ironiquement, les chasseurs de vampires étaient aussi devenus leur police.

Et pendant quelques vies, il n'y avait eu que ça : les vampires à tuer, et les vampires qu'il tuerait peut-être un jour s'ils basculaient.

Puis il avait rencontré Sherlock.

John ne se souvenait pas de sa première vie, ni même de celles d'après. Mais il n'oublierait jamais sa rencontre avec Sherlock, ni toutes les vies qu'il avait passées à ses côtés.

C'était en l'an 221 après Jésus Christ, presque un siècle après la construction du mur d'Adrien. John, comme toutes les nuits, patrouillait dans la ville (les vampires, même s'ils pouvaient le faire à n'importe quelle heure, se pliaient souvent au cliché de l'attaque nocturne). Il avait réussi à surprendre un jeune vampire qui allait s'attaquer à un mendiant, et l'avait tué en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur.

Toute la nuit, il avait eu l'impression tenace d'être observé. A l'aube, il avait réussi à surprendre son suiveur, mais seulement un bref instant : celui-ci s'était enfui, ne lui laissant que deux yeux gris clair en mémoire. Deux yeux qu'il avait revus dès l'après-midi suivante, puisque le vampire était venu directement dans sa boutique d'apothicaire.

Jeune vampire à l'époque, tout juste transformé par son frère Mycroft, Sherlock était curieux de voir qui il était, ne connaissant pas encore l'existence des chasseurs. John avait d'abord essayé de l'attaquer (les vampires qui se contrôlaient étaient encore rares à l'époque) puis ils avaient fini par se calmer et discuter, Sherlock faisant étalage de son intelligence acérée en déduisant la majorité de la vie de John, réussissant même à deviner que ce n'était pas la première. John avait été impressionné, et séduit.

Sherlock aussi apparemment, puisqu'ils étaient devenus amants dès la semaine suivante.

Et ils étaient ensemble depuis ce jour-là, se retrouvant à presque chaque nouvelle vie de John. Pas toujours, hélas, puisque Sherlock aussi devait renouveler sa vie et changer régulièrement d'endroit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et même si John avait presque la même apparence à chaque fois, il était dur de le retrouver quand il naissait dans une nouvelle famille, à un autre endroit du pays. Surtout qu'il portait à chaque fois des prénoms et des noms très banals, comme James, Smith… (Même si ses noms revenaient souvent, puisqu'il avait déjà été trois fois John Watson.)

Cette fois-là, cela faisait déjà deux cycles qu'il n'avait pas vu Sherlock, et John était impatient de renouer avec lui.

Il ne fit même pas attention à l'endroit où l'emmenait le vampire, cherchant juste à le toucher le plus possible. Il ne lâcha pas sa main de tout le trajet et ils s'embrassaient tous les deux mètres, incapables de se séparer, trop heureux de se retrouver une nouvelle fois. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement qu'occupait Sherlock. Heureusement que l'ascenseur de l'immeuble était en panne, pensa John. Sinon, ils auraient commencé les festivités dans la cabine, et aurait sûrement été arrêtés pour atteinte à la pudeur.

« Tu as repris le nom de Holmes ? remarqua-t-il devant la porte, lisant le nom noté au-dessus de la sonnette.

\- C'est mon vrai nom, j'aime le reprendre le plus possible.

\- C'est celui que je préfère aussi. » admit John entre deux baisers brûlants, alors qu'il plaquait Sherlock contre le panneau de bois, remerciant sa force décuplée qui était décidemment très pratique quand on couchait avec un vampire.

Tant bien que mal, Sherlock arriva à ouvrir la porte, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre impatiemment.

 **oOo**

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, ils furent enfin repus de l'autre. John commença à somnoler contre Sherlock, blotti tout contre son corps en se fichant bien de sa froideur.

« Tu es militaire dans cette vie. C'était l'Afghanistan, ou l'Irak ? demanda le brun d'une voix claire, parfaitement réveillé – forcément, il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil lui.

\- Médecin militaire, plus exactement.

\- Encore…

\- Que veux-tu, j'aime aider les autres. J'ai été sur le front en Afghanistan, mais j'ai été blessé.

\- Je sais. »

John ne discuta pas cette affirmation, connaissant mieux que personne les dons de déduction de son amant (Et ce n'était pas une déduction compliquée à faire, le vampire ayant eu le temps de voir sa blessure à l'épaule durant les dernières heures.)

« Et toi ?

\- Détective consultant. J'ai eu peu de bonnes énigmes durant le siècle dernier, alors j'ai décidé de reprendre cette activité.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis répétitif ? rit John. Alors, à quel point la police est incompétente cette fois-ci ?

\- Comme au dix-neuvième siècle, voir encore plus. Mais l'inspecteur avec qui je travaille rehausse un peu le niveau. C'est le descendant de Gordon Lestrade, alors je suppose que c'est la génétique qui parle. »

John redressa la tête, surpris.

« Graham Lestrade, tu veux dire ? Celui avec qui on travaillait à l'époque ?

\- Graham, Gordon, Greg, quelle importance, balaya Sherlock d'un ton peu intéressé. Mais oui, c'est ça.

\- Eh bien, quelle coïncidence.

\- Oui, il semblerait que l'Univers soit paresseux à ce point-là finalement. » dit pensivement Sherlock.

Après un moment de silence, le brun reprit :

« Le 221B est libre.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna John, heureux de cette nouvelle.

\- Je connais la logeuse, elle m'a engagé pour une affaire. Elle est d'accord pour baisser le prix. »

John se redressa, soufflé par ce que la destinée pouvait faire. Peut-être que l'histoire avait tendance à se répéter, mais à ce point…

Mais John n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La vie qu'il avait passée aux côtés de Sherlock à combattre le crime avait été la meilleure de toutes – bien qu'il ait beaucoup aimé celle où Sherlock avait été pirate et lui corsaire, pleine d'aventure elle aussi – et il était heureux d'avoir une chance de recommencer.

« Quand emménage-t-on ? » demanda-t-il seulement.

 **oOo**

« Ta marque est moins apparente. »

John grogna, clignant des yeux en essayant de se sortir de l'état de félicité post-orgasme dans lequel il baignait. C'était leur première nuit au 221B, et ils avaient baptisé la chambre pendant de nombreuses heures, profitant de leurs endurances plus élevées que la moyenne.

Mais quand son cerveau interpréta enfin les paroles de Sherlock, il se réveilla d'un coup.

« Quoi ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers son poignet, et vit tout de suite que le brun avait raison. Sa marque de chasseur, un simple cercle argenté dans le creux de de son poignet, était plus terne et plus estompée que d'habitude.

« Ça a commencé quand on s'est retrouvés, la semaine dernière. C'est de ma faute, apparemment. »

Sherlock avait dit ça d'un ton indifférent, mais John voyait bien l'étincelle de crainte dans ses yeux. Pensait-il que John allait s'en aller à cause de ça ?

« Je suis sûr que non, essaya-t-il de le rassurer. Mais pourquoi… ? Sans ma marque, je ne… Je n'aurai plus de pouvoir, je deviendrai comme les autres humains. »

John releva son regard vers celui de Sherlock, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Ce serait ma dernière vie, finit-il dans un souffle. Quand je vais mourir, ce sera définitif. »

Sherlock caressa sa main, mais John y fit à peine attention. Des milliers de questions tournaient de sa tête, sans qu'il n'ait aucune réponse. Jamais un chasseur n'avait été démis de ses fonctions, jamais. Alors pourquoi Sa Toute Puissance lui enlèverait ses pouvoirs ? Et si c'était pour le punir, parce qu'il était amoureux d'un vampire ?

Après tout, il avait été créé pour les combattre, pas pour entretenir une relation avec l'un d'entre eux.

 **oOo**

La marque de John continua à s'effacer, lentement mais sûrement. Il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup le temps d'y penser, puisque qu'un vampire resurgit d'outre-tombe pour les combattre.

Jim Moriarty, vampire de presque 400 ans – assez jeune donc – et réminiscence de leur passé, s'était dressé sur leur chemin, décidé à se venger. Il avait survécu à la chute de Reichenbach, et avait patiemment attendu son heure, sachant que John et Sherlock se retrouveraient un jour.

En attendant, il avait rebâti son empire, que John et Sherlock avait démantelé méthodiquement dans les années 1890.

Plus fort, plus vicieux et plein de rage contre eux, il avait été très difficile à battre. Mais après plusieurs mois de traque, John avait réussi à lui mettre une balle en plein cœur sur le toit de Saint Bart, et ses cendres s'étaient éparpillées dans le vent, dernier vestige du criminel.

Le soir même dans leur lit, ils fêtèrent leur victoire comme il se devait.

« Je voudrais tellement te goûter, gémit Sherlock contre la gorge de John, léchant sa carotide palpitante à défaut de pouvoir y plonger ses canines.

\- Tu le pourras quand je n'aurais plus ma marque, gémit John. Mon sang ne sera plus du poison pour toi. »

Il ondula contre le corps du vampire, désespéré de plus de contact. Mais au-dessus de lui, Sherlock s'était figé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le médecin, inquiet.

\- Je vais pouvoir te mordre, vraiment ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, confirma John en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

\- Tu en es sûr ? le pressa le brun.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

Sherlock se redressa et regarda John d'un air extatique, que John ne lui avait jamais vu. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur aucun vampire, en fait : ce n'étaient pas des créatures très expressives. Et pourtant, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Pas vraiment, hésita le médecin.

\- John, je vais pouvoir faire de toi mon calice ! »

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent, alors qu'il laissait échapper un souffle tremblant en comprenant tout ce qu'impliquait cette idée. Il se redressa dans le lit, à court de mots.

« Sherlock… »

Le vampire ne le laissa pas finir et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui. John le sera tout aussi intensément heureux, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Tu ne vas plus mourir, cria presque Sherlock. Tu ne vas plus jamais me quitter, John. »

S'il en avait encore eu les capacités, John était sûr que son amant se serait mis à pleurer. Son cœur se serra en voyant à quel point ses morts répétées et ses vies sans lui avaient blessé le brun.

« Non, plus jamais. Jamais, Sherlock. » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, pleurant de bonheur pour eux deux.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une punition, en fait, pensa brièvement John. Peut-être que Sa Sainteté avait décidé de le laisser vivre son amour avec Sherlock pour de bon, le libérant de ses fonctions pour ça.

Peu importe, au fond. A partir de maintenant, ils n'allaient plus se quitter, jamais.

Enfin.

* * *

Et voilà :) J'espère que ça t'aura plu Clelia, et je te souhaite encore un très joyeux anniversaire ! (même si ce n'est plus ton anniversaire X) un joyeux non-anniversaire, alors !)


End file.
